Thel 'Chavam
Thel 'Chavam is somewhat of a living legend when it comes to ground command and overall combative capabilities. Known for practically willing victory for a severly underdogged rebellion as well as starting the Valley of the Temples, in which is a school for force sensitive beings to train throughout to galaxy. Early Life Thel was raised traditionally and as a gesture of friendship between the 'Vadamee and 'Chavamee keep the two kaidons named their sons the same and gave them both some of the best training and education available. Thel graduated with full honors from war college seconded only by his namesake Thel 'Vadam, the two would go to serve in the same fleet and would serve as a bit of a propaganda scheme for recruiting purposes for Sangheilios' outer colonies. Thel would eventually reach the rank of Evocatus (Ultra) in which he would stay in as a junior officer under Thel 'Vadamee as a trusted source of shock tactics to use in the Covenant Ministry of Preservation. Personality Thel like most of his family, is overly protective of his close friends yet fiercly independant when it comes to themselves. Thel's personality over the years has usually stayed the same as easy going, yet strictly business when it comes to leading people into combat. Thel however has stopped leading for an unknown reason, something he has yet to disclose as to of why. Covenant High Ranking Life When the Human-Covenant War broke out 'Chavamee would voluntarily leave the Evocati to become a Field Marshal after being personally vouched for his now close friend and future Arbiter. Thel succeeded despite constant focus of difficulty and pre-dispositions of him due to his family having known to have questioned to Covenant and brought shame to the name Arbiter centuries past. However his actions against uprisings and even the Covenant's most worthy splinter group The 'Banished', would proceed to earn him a name ammongst the minds of the Councilors for his enduring devotion and effective brutual yet precise shock tactics and an odd variety of soldiers in which he could succeed with. The Banished Front The Banished were an extremely powerful enemy that the Covenant was never able to fully control led by what Thel considers to be his greatest challenger, and whome he awaits a rematch with, Atriox. However Thel would go on to use subverssive tactics after discovering how he procured his supplies through raiding and would purposely utilize either booby trap or scorched earth policies to lock the two sides into a stalemate until Thel's defining moment of his Covenant carreer when he demanded further supplies and support from the Prophet of Regret, an action that nearly got him killed for his lack of respect in wording, but was spared in a similar event to his namesake by the Prophet of Truth. Thel would go on to utilize the heavy reserves to corner the Banished temporarily until the Human-Covenant War climaxed and he was transfered off of the Banished front and to the human front, where he made his name known ammongst the Office of Naval Intelligence and the United Nations Space Command. However because of this, the over confident San 'Shyuum commander wasted the resources and was quickly out manuvered and defeated. The Banished would go to regain its power. Differances in Character Thel was a known advocate and strong defender of the Jiralhanae after his heavy experience against the Banished he learned to respect his enemies and soldiers no matter how "disadvantaged" his intelligence sources claim they are. Thel was famous/infamous throughout the Covenant for his mixed Jiralhanae-Sangheili operations. Going on to make the Jiralhanae capable fighters, which would turn on him in the long run. Making him extremely unpopular on Sangheilios. Human-Covenant War Thel became aquainted with Human Tactics on Reach and several smaller UNSC worlds, where he used a combination of stealth and shock tactics to hit the UNSC before they could rally defenses. This would make the death tolls on these specific worlds noticeably higher as he was effective at cutting off the escape of fleeing humans and destroying them in the name of the Covenant. Thel was a closet skeptic of the humans fate, as he beleived that they should of been absorbed into the Covenant even to replace the unalligned Kig-Yar. As he believed that the humans possessed far superior noble traits then the known pirates and mercenaries of the kig-yar. Great Schism Not knowing that the Great Schism had began, Thel noticed a dissagreement sparking ammongst his men during the Battle of New Mombassa. As Thel had always done by solving the problems personally he was mortally wounded after being clubbed by a gravity hammer, which sparked a massive fight ammongst his men as some beleive Thel was to be killed as per the prophets orders as the others beleived that Thel should be given a chance as he had always defended their position in the Covenant military. Thel's unconsious body was dragged from the fight and ran as his former men began to fight and kill eachother and was ran to a Sangheili unit. Sadly his rescuers were tragically executed despite Thel's insistance on their innocense. Thel was taken from Earth to Sangheilios where he was put under trial for indirectly aiding the enemy as his subordinates had learned valuable tactics from his command and willingness to teach. Thel was stripped of his high rank and placed in prison, where he was tortured regularly which was a loss of honor. Honor and rank striken, Thel was put into a deep pit of despair as he believed that he would never lead again. He attempted ritual suicide numerous times but was stopped by his captors to bring shame to him. His keep was summarily burned to the ground and his family slaughtered. Bad Company Thel was one of the first selected for the infamous renegade group of Bad Company, as well as the first Bad Company Sangheili operative. During these glory years he would immortalize himself as the best ground command officer of his age. Going to stage a rebellion by recruiting fighters and factions from across the galaxy as well as defeating rivals. Thel, like the other Bad Company members, is currently helping with the production of an Exon war movie that lists their exploits for education and entertainment. Valley of the Temples After Thel fled from Exon political office, Thel became a hermit for years before starting a school with his daughter of the basic applications of the force, mostly for children but he has been known to instruct adults as well. Thel primarily teaches swordsmanship, as that is his area of expertise. Category:Adventure Group Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sangheili Category:Bad Company